Lovely Possibilities
by Raevenwings
Summary: Originally meant as a oneshot but might be multichapter if requested. Allison Argent has a stressful assignment due tomorrow so decides to grab a cappuccino at the local coffee shop, but ends up taking longer than expected when she bumps into cute girl Lydia Martin.


Thursdays were nights in for Allison Argent. For her, homework was an early-in-the-week activity, and since she went out with friends on Friday nights, Thursdays her down time. Watching Netflix on her laptop in her cloud-patterned flannel pajamas was her idea of a good Thursday evening, which was one of the reasons why she was so grumpy to have been dragged out of her house at nine-forty pm. Her history assignment on the French Revolution, which was supposed to be due next week, was now due tomorrow, because of a 'misjudgment' of how many 'valuable lessons' could be spent on the topic. And since a late night doing homework equaled coffee, and her house, as of an hour ago, had run out of it, Allison was now standing in line for a cappuccino at the coffee shop down the road, muttering all the French curses her half-dead brain could come up with.

"Cold?" asked the barista, a kindhearted man in his late twenties who also owned the place. He was tall and lanky and needed a haircut.

"You bet," Allison grumbled, but smiled at him as she rubbed her gloved hands together in an attempt to warm up in the stone-cold café. _JOSHUA, _his nametag read, next to his _COFFEE HAVEN _logo. "Cappuccino, please? To go?"

"Take a break, have it dine in," suggested Joshua. "The place is practically empty." Allison gave the café a once-over, and Joshua was right. There was a majestic total of three customers lounging about, and there were more than a few empty booths to make herself comfortable at. The heating system, spluttering as it was, still did its job, and was preferable to bearing the biting cold of the frosty night outside.

"Sure, dine in," Allison agreed, and Joshua glanced up at her to smile before ducking his head again to make her cappuccino. Allison scuttled back so the next person in short line could step forward, and she leant against the table behind her as she watched Josh press buttons on the shiny black coffee machine.

"Hey," said a feminine voice behind her, and Allison whirled around, bumping the table she was leaning against and making it rock.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, pressing one gloved hand to her mouth and the other to the wobbly table, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," said the girl, grabbing at her books that she had spread out across the table. There must've been homework from at least four different subjects; algebra, geometry, Chinese, and what appeared to be… Italian?

"Study night?" Allison asked, staring at the befuddling words and trying to make sense of them. "Since when did schools offer—I don't know what that language is."

"Archaic Latin," the girl offered, and Allison finally looked up at her. She had the unusual combination of green eyes and possibly dyed red hair that tumbled down to her breast in ringlets, and, surprisingly, she still had a full face of makeup, although her foundation needed touching up.

"Archaic?"

"I got bored of classical Latin," she explained, and met Allison's eye with a smile. Oh Hell, she was pretty. It wasn't fair to meet pretty strangers in coffee shops.

"Dine in for Allison?" called out the barista, and Allison once again whirled around, wobbling the unbalanced table yet again.

"Yes?" she answered, smiling, and hurriedly stood up and went over to the counter, handing Joshua a palmful of coins in exchange for the steaming mug.

"Met Lydia?" asked Joshua, grinning, and Allison raised an eyebrow.

"Lydia?"

"Archaic Latin freak."

They both looked over at Lydia, who looked up and smiled back before going back to her Latin.

"You know her?" asked Allison.

"She comes in here every other day and studies for hours. But she's all yours, if you want her."

"I—Want her? I'm not a…" Allison paused. "Do you know if she likes…?"

Joshua laughed and moved on to the next customer. "Find out for yourself."

Allison flushed and scowled before walking back to Lydia, plonking back down in the chair. Lydia didn't look up and Allison froze, wondering if her presence was unwanted.

Lydia smiled to herself and finished the sentence she was scribbling down before shutting her workbook and textbook with an air of finality. "What were you and Josh talking about?"

"Um? Oh, just…"

Lydia raised an eyebrow, and Allison felt herself flushing again.

"He said he wasn't dating you."

"Why?"

Allison sipped her cappuccino. "You're cute," she offered, and shrugged as if it didn't mean anything. "For a girl." It didn't mean anything. At all. She _was_ cute. But not in that way.

Well you're not too bad yourself," Lydia replied, and her chapstick-smudged lips twitched up into a smirk. "For a girl, obviously." Goddamned Josh was definitely putting thoughts into her head. Allison wasn't gay, and Lydia was just being friendly. Probably.

However, Lydia didn't seem to want to go back to her work. She sat there with her elbows on the table as she watched Allison sipping her cappuccino.

"I should get going," Allison mumbled, staring at her coffee so she could avoid Lydia's eyes.

"Got a boyfriend waiting for you?"

"My French revolution poster."

"Maybe I should come over," Lydia offered, "Make it a threesome."

"Not tonight, it's late."

"Tomorrow?"

"I think I'm going out with friends tomorrow…" Allison sighed, and met Lydia's eye. "I'll be handing up my poster tomorrow, too, so after that there's no reason for you to come over."

"Maybe we could go out on a date. Y'know. As friends. Obviously." Lydia smiled, but Allison looked down into her cup again.

"…Not into that sort of thing?"

"No," Allison admitted. "Well. Maybe. Yes. No. Not sure."

"Not sure is fine. Not sure is maybe, maybe is a possibility."

"A possibility," Allison agreed, and stood up, leaving her cappuccino on the wonky table with Lydia.

"Good night, possibility," said the cute girl who got bored with classical Latin.

Allison smiled weakly. "Good night, Lydia."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This was meant as a super quick oneshot but ended up being very open-ended, so if anyone reviews and says they want another chapter, I will :) Helpful criticism is always welcomed, but please don't be too harsh! I'm sorry if characterization is a little off, I've only watched a few _Teen Wolf _episodes and I'm mainly in a very casual (yet up to date) part of the fandom.**


End file.
